Mysterious Dealings Chapter 1
by Harybo
Summary: The beginning of my brand new fan fiction, called Mysterious Dealings, it has 2 OC's in it, called Fedro Black, my main one, and just one I wanted to use in this General Scorr, I hope you enjoy it, please read on!
1. Chapter 1

**Mysterious Dealings, Chapter 1**

Fedro Black woke up one morning with a deafening scream coming from outside. "Who's this, waking me up at..." looks at his clock "11:30! Oh that isn't so bad, I guess," He then quite sluggishly put on a blue T-shirt which, frankly was getting too small for him. Fedro then walked to his door, luckily remembering he didn't have any underwear or pants over his masculine genitalia.

"Shit!" Quickly, he clumsily put on some grubby jeans, which were too big for him, what a clash! He then stepped outside, and stopped mid-step as he saw 2 giant armadillos dragging an un-conscious girl behind them, he stayed still for a moment as his eyes adjusted to not just the sun-light but the extraordinarily odd scene that was in front of him.

After adjusting, he then conjured a large fireball in both his hands, surprised that he could make one this big! He then threw one of the fireballs at one of the armadillos, but in mid-air the fireball disappeared, disappointed Fedro then resorted to just smacking the thing in it's face, proving much more effective as the armadillo got scared and ran away, following it's brother's lead the second one, panic stricken also scarpered with it's tail between it's legs (literally). After a brief moment of self-accomplishment, Fedro picked up the girl, wondering how he was going to find out where she lived....


	2. Chapter 2

**Mysterious Dealings, Chapter 2 "Cut Yourself Shaving?"**

Meanwhile far away from Fedro's close-shave with those things, Billy-Ray Sanguine was wandering the streets flicking his razor up and down in his badly kept, rough skinned hands. "It's him, that murderer off the telly..." whispered the old lady that was walking behind Billy-Ray so that he could not hear her. "He killed my husband you see.... Evil bastard!" this old lady was talking to herself, clearly driven out of her mind from grief. "YOU!!" she screeched and Billy-Ray jumped and span around razor gripped in his now sweaty hand. "What!?" he spat at the old lady.

"You killed my husband, you murderer!!" she lunged at him with incredible force for an 83-year old. Billy-Ray hastily, and unstable span under-ground. He re-appeared somewhere unfamiliar to Billy-Ray, he took a deep breath, relieved to be gone from that mad woman. Once Billy-Ray had stood up straight, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, he gasped as he looked down and saw his own razor sticking out in front of him, where he knew his heart should be. He started to choke, he raised his hand to his mouth and felt the sticky substance that he knew without looking at his hands, was blood. Bill-Ray fell to his knees, knowing he only had seconds left to live, more blood poured from his chest and his mouth, and as life drained from his body, a single tear fell from one of his empty eye sockets, this had never happened before and he started to cry as his now limp body fell to the cold, hard floor. Sanguine was dead.

Far away, an old lady cackled and walked away from the now sealing hole in the floor, that Sanguine had just span through.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mysterious Dealings, Chapter 3 "The Encounter"**

Fedro was walking aimlessly down an unfamiliar road; he had contemplated just leaving the girl on the side of the road, and leave her to wake up of her own accord, but he decided against it, too much harm could come to her, then he felt it, he felt before he heard it, the shriek, he span, as fast as he could, and saw her, the old woman spiralling towards him, cackling, a dagger in her hand, Fedro dropped the girl, and managed to conjure a fireball, he threw it, but she dodged it, he was doomed, his only option, he quickly felt the air around his hand, connected the particles together, and splayed his hand with a strong force, the woman flew sideways, wait, sideways? She should have flown backwards, away from him, his magic must not have been the source of the whole flying sideways thing, then he saw the fist, it was still hanging there, clenched hard, it must have hit the old nut job pretty hard for that amount of flying sideways, he looked right, to see the face of his rescuer, and then he stopped, it was a woman, he wasn't expecting that! And boy, was she just beautiful, stunning, her dark brown hair, falling around her head, silkily, he was immediately attracted to her, then the woman stood back, dusted herself down, unnecessarily, and shook her hair out of her face, and turned to Fedro, raised an eyebrow, and smiled, "Hello there, I am China Sorrows, pleased to meet you, and, I already know who _you_ are, Fedro Black, I think you should come with me," China held out a hand, to shake with Fedro, but he didn't grab it, he simply, jerked his hand forwards, and fell to the floor, Fedro had fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mysterious Dealings, Chapter 4 "A Sorrow Filled Visit"**

The fog was deep. I stumbled through it, searching for the correct number of house.... 15, 17, 19...and finally 27, I took a deep breath and walked up the stone steps to number 27, Turnback Road, I knocked four times, as he had said, and waited, shaking with nerves, the silence was deafening, just nothing, until footsteps, footsteps getting closer and closer, until "Hello, China, glad to see this pretty face again, after so long", the voice was crooked, and hoarse, like he'd been to hell and back, the door opened, to reveal a monstrous sight, his face was scarred, and burnt, and a chunk of his nose was missing, the ruined face of General Scorr, a headpiece in the Great War, supposedly dead, but here he stood, old and battle-worn, but alive none the less. "Hello general, and I think we both know that I am more than pretty," China managed to keep the terror she was feeling out of her voice, "Why is it you call me?" China kept her voice strong, defiant in the face of fear. "But of course, you know, Miss Blade, I want information, and you will give it to me, or what will happen to your beloved sister," the hoarse voice was filled with menace, and he smiled an evil smile, as his cold, dead eyes bore into China's skull, as China's face widened with terror, and she gasped, she had expected the general to take something, but not her, not Linden. "Release her, you vile, greasy, evil, little cockroach!" the words were strong, yet choked with the silent tears of imagining what lengths the general might go to, to get information. "But you know I will, after I have gained enough information from you, the information I need to succeed." The general was laughing now, laughing in China's tear soaked face, as he welcomed her into the hellhole that was his home. China was shaking as she entered the house, she was scared, more scared than she ever had been........

* * *

The noise was impenetrable, I stood there firing bolt after bolt of fire at the oncoming hordes of Hollow Men, we were losing, we could do nothing but lose, not when they had two of the most fiercest fighters on the planet, Harmony Blake and Lord Vile, the forces of Mevolent were at their peak, and the Great War was nearing the end, then he stepped forward, out of the rising dust, the only one ever to scare their armies, the warrior of legend, Skulduggery Pleasant. Their armies halted their onslaught as he raised his arms and they immediately filled with magical flame, getting larger and larger, then he swung them forward, the fire erupted out wards, blasting, 50, 100, many of there Hollow Men out of the way, his power was incredible, his hat flew off, revealing his full head of hair, brown locks, on top of a handsome face, that grinned a broad smile, and he said. "Come on then," I heard them before I saw them, thousands of cleavers circling their ranks, they were trapped, he laughed, as he signaled for the cleavers to attack, they drew their scythes out of their scabbards and they ran towards them, and I laughed, but I knew that it wouldn't last long……..

* * *

I walked out of the house, feeling like I'd just sold my soul to the devil, for the second time in my life, it was so very dark, and the air around me was cold as ice, and my coat billowed outward as a strong gale kicked up, I knew what was going to happen next, who would walk out of the mist, and I stopped, as he stepped out of the mist, the infamous Dusk, he was a vampire, but not in his vampire form, he strode towards me, just like he had done all those years ago. "Hello, Miss Sorrows," his voice was as cold as the air I was rapidly breathing in, "What do you want, Dusk?" I said, not worried in the slightest, I always kept some serum in my jacket pocket, "I want to give you a message, 'Remember the last time, China, remember the last'," and with that he disappeared into the fog, I couldn't do all this alone, I need some people willing to help me, and as I started to walk down the road again, a silent tear fell down my cheek, I was going to need Skulduggery.


End file.
